


Do You Think That's Smart, Pet?

by MoonSecrets



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Magic Cock, PWP, Shameless Smut, it's just filth really, two characters who have never met get to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSecrets/pseuds/MoonSecrets
Summary: The hand slid further, making Sabrina squirm in both pleasure and pain. Without thinking, she moved her own hands down to try and shoo Calanthe away, not really meaning it, just feeling so sensitive. Sabrina felt a sharp slap to the inside of her thigh and she whined deliciously.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Sabrina Glevissig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Do You Think That's Smart, Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know they've never met but the image of them together is too hot to ignore.
> 
> This was written for my lovely girlfriend who keeps asking me to write more filthy Witcher fics ~

The first thing Sabrina did when she woke up was whine. No thoughts except for how sore she was. She shifted a little and nearly cried out, her whole body over sensitive from how ruthlessly Calanthe had fucked her the night before.

A hand slid up Sabrina’s pale thigh, making her gasp and shut her eyes tight, barely able to handle it.

“Shh pet, it’s okay. You were so good for me last night, taking my cock like that. Such a good little slut, mhm?” Calanthe cooed softly, whispering against the mage’s lips. 

The hand slid further, making Sabrina squirm in both pleasure and pain. Without thinking, she moved her own hands down to try and shoo Calanthe away, not really meaning it, just feeling so sensitive. Sabrina felt a sharp slap to the inside of her thigh and she whined deliciously.

“I’ve just given you praise and you go and defy me. Do you think that’s smart, pet? Do you?” Calanthe roughly moved her hand, cupping Sabrina’s already dripping sex. “Look at you, whining and writhing against me, barely able to handle the slightest touch after yesterday. But you want more, don’t you slut? Mhm, yes. You’re acting like a bitch in heat right now and you’re going to let daddy take you again. Open for me, pet, that’s it.”

Sabrina was not sure if she meant her mouth or her legs so she opened both, hips bucking slightly at the thought of Calanthe’s fingers working between her legs again. Sabrina finally opened her eyes and what she saw made her almost sob. She had never seen Calanthe looking so possessive, so turned on, so desperate to make her pet come again and again.

Fingers moved to Sabrina’s mouth and she let her lips close around them, groaning as they still faintly tasted of herself. She whimpered and tried to move closer to Calanthe when the Queen removed her fingers.

“Shh pet, I’ve got you, just relax and let daddy take care of you.”

The young mage could not do anything but whimper at Calanthe’s words. Sabrina could barely think, let alone speak. Not that Calanthe minded, the Queen loved it when her pet was that ruined by her. 

“Do you want the King baby? Need me to take you like I did last night?” Calanthe did not wait for a response, already bringing Sabrina’s hand down to her own sex to make her do their favourite spell. Calanthe sighed at feeling the cock between her legs again and smirked when she saw it. Sabrina whined needily when she realized that she had made it bigger than usual. “Pet wants to be thoroughly fucked does she?” Calanthe moved easily, resting on top of Sabrina, letting her cock rest against the girl’s thigh. 

Sabrina clung to Calanthe, torn between pulling her closer and just touching her. Despite how sensitive she was, she found herself moving her hips up, trying to get Calanthe to give her what she was promising. 

“Such a needy little slut for your Queen. Normally I’d punish you for being so insistent.” 

Calanthe kissed along the mage’s jawline, nipping down to her collarbone where she sucked hard, making Sabrina move up against Calanthe. Calanthe nearly growled when she felt the tip of her cock getting wet with Sabrina’s juices. Sabrina had managed to shift enough to get Calanthe closer to where she wanted her, resting on her clit. 

“Pl - oooh fuck,” Sabrina let out a high pitched whine, tears already forming at the corners of her eyes. She felt herself already close and tried to get the words out to tell Calanthe. The Queen silenced her with a kiss, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth, and licking up the blood that pooled. 

Sabrina’s body shuddered almost violently against Calanthe as she came, her nails digging into the Queen’s shoulders. Sabrina’s eyes had shut when she felt herself coming undone but she opened them now, worried that Calanthe might punish her for coming without permission. A small, pathetic whimper left the girl’s lips at the look Calanthe was giving her. Sabrina was not sure if the Queen was furious with her or turned on but she got her answer not a moment later when Calanthe roughly thrusted into her, railing her harder and faster as she swore.

The mage tried to roll her hips to meet Calanthe’s movements but was stopped when Calanthe sat up a bit, keeping one hand next to Sabrina’s head and the other on the girl’s hip, keeping her in place.

“Don’t fucking move,” Calanthe nearly snarled as she pounded into Sabrina, feeling her own release bubbling to the surface. “Beg me for it.”

Calanthe’s hand pressed painfully against her hip but Sabrina could barely feel it, too concerned with trying to make words leave her lips to give her Queen what she wanted.

“Please, mhm fuck please come inside me. Please,” Sabrina writhed beneath her, waiting to feel Calanthe come. A handful of seconds passed before Calanthe pulled out of Sabrina, making Sabrina whine at feeling so empty. She was about to start begging again when she felt what Calanthe was doing. 

“No,” Calanthe said firmly, instead coming on Sabrina’s sex, groaning out deliciously as she did.

Calanthe’s chest heaved as she came down from her orgasm, slowly lowering herself down next to Sabrina again, pulling the girl close in her arms. Sabrina whimpered softly and felt her skin heat up even at the innocent, soothing touches that Calanthe was giving her.

“Shh baby, I’ve got you. I’ll come inside you soon I promise. I would have done if you hadn’t been bad and come without permission,” she dropped kisses against the girl’s forehead and lightly pet the girl’s hair.

Sabrina could not believe how sensitive she was. She still felt as if her body was on the brink of coming again, and again, and again. Calanthe moved slightly to get more comfortable and accidentally brushed her cock against Sabrina’s thigh, making the mage whimper loudly and clutch her hands against Calanthe.

“Ugh you’re so filthy,” Calanthe praised, coaxing out another whimper from her mage. 

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina focused a bit, trying to find a bit of her chaos that was left to remove the spell off of Calanthe. She shakily brought her hand down to the cock to make it disappear but Calanthe grabbed her wrist before she could.

“Leave it.”


End file.
